1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to product wrapping and discharge apparatus for a product such as an ice cream sandwich.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are various machines in the prior art for the production manufacture and wrapping of ice cream sandwiches. Typical machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,404; 3,119,353; 3,316,860 and 3,834,119. These machines are operative to extrude ice cream between a pair of wafers and convey the assembly or sandwich to an elevator located adjacent a mechanism which draws wrapping material from a supply roll and cuts off a segment or wrapper. A wrapping mechanism having specially formed sides defining a wrapper column receives the sandwich and overlying wrapper. An elevator supports the sandwich and moves it through the wrapper column to form front, rear and end folds extending downwardly of the sandwich.
The folding mechanism presently utilized in such machines to move the folds beneath the sandwich prior to sealing is comparatively complex and characterized by long linkages and actuating arms extending from the upper or wrapping area of the sandwich machine to the lower area of the machine where the drive mechanism are located. Such linkages and arms are characterized by a relatively high inertia. Consequently, during a wrapping operation their rapid reciprocation introduces an undesirable vibration which slows the wrapping rate and causes premature wear. In a relatively short time the various pivot points are so worn that the wrapping appaatus is out of adjustment and requires maintenance. Wrapping mechanism of this type slow the wrapping operation to approximately 140 products or sandwiches or less per minute. The enconomics of the market place are such that a higher production rate is desirable.